We Need To Talk
by Sadie Loves DxC
Summary: Courtney and Duncan finally agreed to sit down with each other and talk about their relationship and why it ended the way it did. Events leading up to the meeting will be told from both point of views and events after.
1. The Phone Call

**Summary: Courtney and Duncan finally agreed to sit down with each other and talk about their relationship and why it ended the way it did. Events leading up to the meeting will be told from both point of views and events after.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series, I am just a fan who loves to write stories about the characters. **

**Courtney's POV: **

I was sitting in my room typing up a essay that was due next week when I heard my phone buzz. I looked at my phone, but didn't recognize the number so I shrugged it off and answered it. I was just hoping it wasn't another one of them reporters who wanted to talk about what happened three months ago on TDWT. "Courtney?" the voice said. I instantly knew who it was. It was Duncan, the ex-love of my life who cheated on me with someone who I considered a friend. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the end of the show nor did I want to see him. "What do you want Duncan?" I asked. "Did you call to gloat about how great your relationship is going with Gwen?" I yelled into the phone. There was a long pause before he started to speak again. "Courtney, please stop yelling, I…I …I just really need to see you, it's important". I sighed and nodded before I started to speak again, "Fine Duncan what do you want." "Just meet me at our table at the diner tomorrow at 5." and just like that he was gone. I hung up the phone and sighed again, "What did I just get myself into…" I said quietly before pushing all the thoughts away and going back to my essay.

**Duncan's POV:**

I was leaving Gwen's house after we got into another argument. We more doing more of that lately ever since her and Trent went back to being friends. Of course I tried to stop them from becoming friends but Gwen just rolled her eyes and said, "Duncan you worry to much. Nothing is going to happen between me and Trent." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Sure." Just last night she had stayed out all night with him. When she finally did call me back after the million of messages I left her she said that her and Trent had went to go see a movie. The same movie that I told Gwen I was going to take her to see this weekend. So I went over to her house today and asked her to tell me the truth of whether or not her and Trent were dating behind my back. She smacked me and said she couldn't believe I would even ask her that. She broke into tears and told me to get out so I did. I climbed onto my motorcycle and headed for town.

As I was rolling through town I caught a glimpse of a girl who reminded me of Courtney. "Hey Princess!" I shouted. When the girl didn't turn around I smirked and went over there still thinking she was Courtney. How ever when the girl turned around I found out it wasn't her. That whole experience made me think. "Why am I still thinking about Courtney? It's been three months!" I said to myself. I sighed and looked down at my phone. I still had a photo album that I had locked that was full of pictures of Courtney. "Courtney…" I said with a sigh. I suddenly had the urge to see her. I knew she only lived about half a mile from where I was but I also knew that her father would kill me if I ever showed my face back there. So I called her.

The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Courtney?" I said and then she started to yell at me. I deserved it so I let her and waited a while so she could calm down. I told her I needed to see her and she more or less agreed. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again and raced home to start planning on what to do.

**AN: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. When the idea first popped into my head it was just going t be a brief one shot but then I came up with this idea out of my old idea. Anyway review if you want to tell me how you think or if you have ideas.**

**~Sadie**


	2. Asking For Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series, I am just a fan who loves to write stories about the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV:<strong>

After calling Courtney and going home I knew that I was going to need some help. Lucky Geoff was already in the house with his girlfriend Bridgette. And yes if you are wondering, me and Geoff moved into an apartment together. After three seasons we became really close and found out that we didn't live that far away from each other. We asked both our parents and they agreed to let us move in together. Him and Bridgette are still going strong as far as I can tell.

I walked inside and chuckled as I seen him and Bridgette making out on the couch. "You know you have a room for that." Geoff broke away from Bridgette and laugh as he stood up and we did a signature hand-shake. "Hey bro, so hows Gwen?" I rolled my eyes and flopped down in the couch, "Not so good but uh, I talked to Courtney…" Bridgette looked at me with wide eyes, "You did? What happened? I can't believe she didn't call me?" Yes, even after me and Courtney broke up they still remained best friends. It kind of made it hard while for a while. "Well I asked her to meet me at our old hangout."

Geoff nodded, "Well I hope everything goes well for you and if-"He stopped talking as Bridgette's phone rang. "Hello?" she said. She talked to the person on the other end for a few minutes with me and Geoff just watching. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." she then hung up. She kissed Geoff's cheek before she stood up, "That was Courtney and now I have to go." Geoff smiled, "Alright, I'll call you tonight babe." Bridgette smiled and blew him a kiss before waving at me, "Bye Duncan." She opened the door and exited our apartment. I waved at her until she left. I then looked at Geoff, "So your going to help me right?" Geoff nodded, "Yup, now let's get to work."

**Bridgette's POV:**

I was sitting in Geoff and Duncan's apartment listening to Duncan tell us about how he called Courtney when my phone rang. I saw on my caller- that it said Courtney so I immediately answered it. "Hello" I said. "Bridgette, it's Courtney. Duncan called me and he wants to meet. I need your help. Can you come over?" she asked. I nodded before responding, "Okay, I'll be over there in a few." I then hung up and said goodbye to the guys and was on my way. As I walked down the stairs I was glad that I had decided to drive over there instead of just letting Geoff pick me up like he normally does. I got into my car and speed off to Courtney's house. When I arrived I got out of my car and knocked on Courtney's door. Soon, I was greeted with a familiar face, "Bridgette, thank goodness you came!" Courtney said as she hugged me. I hugged her back laughing, "Of course I was going to come. What are best friends for." She nodded and smiled before pulling me into the house. "Now I need you help."

**AN: Since I am very lazy you will not know about what the two best friends of the two ex-lovers actually helped with. Oh well. If you liked it review please. If you didn't still review and tell how I can make it better. FYI: This story is just about DxC and some GxB(because I love them) but it may evolve to much more. ~shrugs~ Who knows.**

**~Sadie**


End file.
